Não Lute
by AnymoreYouth
Summary: A morte era algo comum para Razyela – a guerreira mais temida de Malezum – sendo um demônio revestido de pele humana. Vivia na linha da insanidade; da loucura corrompendo seus pensamentos. Após ser capturada por Azrael, um feiticeiro misterioso que a prendeu a ele por um feitiço de ligamento. Os planos mudam, e o demônio se apaixona.


Alguns destinos começam a ser traçados no presente, desde que nascemos, fomos feitos para seguirmos certos caminhos que nos levem ao nosso destino.

Mas alguns destinos, são traçados há muitos milênios atrás para terminar então, num fim apropriado de seu julgamento.

E é pelo passado que começaremos.

 ** _HÁ MUITOS MILÊNIOS ATRÁS_**

 ** _..._**

 _Antes da vida existir, os deuses resolveram criar um planeta para sustentar a vida._

 _E assim se fez os continentes com as suas vastas montanhas que se erguiam através dos céus, os rios que percorriam longos caminhos por entre as terras férteis. As florestas coloriam as planícies de verde, enquanto as flores perfumavam e embelezavam as paisagens. Animais nasceram da criatividade dos deuses enquanto corriam pelas colinas belas. E o céu acima se fez cheio de estrelas, e a Lua para iluminar para não temerem a noite, e para aguardarem o nascer do Sol._

 _Então, criaram os Angelis: criaturas serenas com longas asas de plumas e cabelos sedosos e longos que percorriam suas costas suaves, seu tom de pele acompanhava o branco das asas, eram filhos do dia. Mas não se contentaram com apenas uma criatura colocando seus pés na terra macia, e criaram os Daimans: criaturas com o tom de pele peculiar, um lilás profundo que se aproximava do roxo do anoitecer, asas escuras e afiadas para atravessarem o forte vento das tempestades, e olhos dourados que lembravam aos deuses a luz do Sol. Os cabelos escuros que lembravam a noite, e realmente assim era, como filhos da noite escura._

 _Estava feito, então, o planeta Shaya._

 _Mas os deuses não esperavam que ao dar inteligência e conhecimento para as criaturas inocentes, traria por trazer dúvidas, ambições e desrespeito à vida._

 _O mundo entrou em guerra._

 _Uma terrível guerra sangrenta em busca de poder, e dominação do planeta._

 _Estava um caos, não havia para onde ir sem haver destruição a tudo aquilo que lhes foi dado, e após os deuses verem que estava tudo ruindo depois de tanto amor à criação._

 _Decidiram intervir de alguma maneira, criando duas outras espécies com bondade no coração, os Humanos e os Nordeins, bravos guerreiros para proteger as terras da guerra que ocorria por toda parte._

 _As duas raças em guerra, após observarem que havia mais criaturas, tentaram de alguma maneira corromper tentando juntar alianças, mas as criaturas eram fiéis. E não houve outra maneira de adquirir poder, sem ser sequestrar mulheres e crianças para gerar híbridos fortes e poderosos. Isso acabou desencadeando a fúria dos deuses._

 _E desse fúria dos deuses, criaram um monstro com um único propósito: a destruição de todos._

 _E deram o nome desse monstro de olhos vermelhos e garras afiadas de Damnumy._

 _Com sua extinção próxima, num ato de desespero os Angelis e os Daimans mesclaram seu poder, e assim surgiu Exitium._

 _Na batalha enquanto os dois se enfrentavam fervorosamente, Exitium fez o golpe mortal que levou a morte de Damnumy._

 _Entretanto, antes de seu coração parar, Damnumy prometeu que voltaria para matar a todos._

Essa foi a história de como tudo se iniciou, do mundo até as raças que foi passada de geração em geração, mudando a cada palavra contada até que se perdeu o verdadeiro veredito.

O que resultou no fim da guerra, ou como aconteceu são apenas teorias.

Alguns dizem que Damnumy morreu após as raças se juntarem e o matarem honrosamente, outros dizem que o demônio reencarna a cada beira de extinção de alguma raça, como forma de punição dos deuses apenas para terminar o trabalho inacabado do passado, sendo assim reencarnando aquele que os salvaria. Assim como dizem que essa maldição no início dos tempos era total farsa para amedrontar as crianças.

Mas seja lá qual for a verdadeira, Damnumy reencarnaria novamente em algum momento.

A questão que fica é: quando?

Mas como dizem, são apenas histórias.

Contos do passado.

 **ATUALMENTE**

 **...**

A guerra era fria, e quente.

Disto ela tinha absoluta certeza;

Os corpos no chão, formando um macabro e belo jardim – ao ver de alguns – de mortos, corpos esquecidos que estes pareciam lembrar aos que estavam ainda de pé naquele campo de que uma hora poderá ser eles esquecidos naquele chão úmido e frio, com os rostos destes preenchidos pela expressão de terror por um fim com uma espada cravada em seu peito.

Entretanto a morte era precoce, não saberiam quando viria e como aconteceria.

Apenas que em algum momento ela viria, com seus passos silenciosos e sussurros baixinhos.

O dia estava chuvoso, as nuvens cinzentas e escuras traziam um anoitecer negro. O local estava quieto em um silêncio de luto da natureza, por aqueles já sem suas vidas.

Mas o silêncio não era só por isso, era como se algo estivesse espreitando por detrás daqueles grandes pinheiros.

E havia.

Um grupo de quatro homens estava vindo em sua direção, com tochas acesas e carregados com olhares maldosos dirigidos a ela. Razyela estava perto da grande fogueira que seus homens haviam feito, observando a pilha de corpos carbonizados há algum tempo.

Não deveria haver mais ninguém no local após a ordem de retirada dela do acampamento desorganizado dos taliesianos, ela estava ali esperando que a fumaça se dissipasse e não deixasse rastros dos cadáveres, como o rei ordenou.

– Ora, ora – um homem se aproximou sorrindo. – Veja homens, o que temos aqui, se não é a _puta_ que o rei deixa brincar com o exército!

Os homens gargalharam, enquanto caminhavam ao seu redor formando um pequeno círculo, balançando as tochas como se isso fosse assustá-la.

– Diga-me _putinha,_ você é tão boa gemendo quanto é boa lutando?

'' _Homens tolos... ''_

Ela sabia o que viria mais a frente quando um rosnado baixo ecoou em seus pensamentos, arrepiando seu corpo o preparando para a luta.

Cadáveres nunca serão o suficiente para apaziguar sua sede.

– Se você for _boazinha'_ , – o que falava, ergueu a sua espada, e vendo que ela sorriu para ele, continuou. – Prometo ser g-gen...

Não houve tempo para ele terminar a frase, ela girou em seus calcanhares e jogou sua espada no chão, fazendo-a cair distante o suficiente do local onde eles estavam – pois ele não estava firme com ela – e com a sua espada ela a empalou em seu abdômen, o homem olhou para baixo encarando a espada dela perplexo e sem reação, quando seu corpo caiu na lama com um baque seco e sem vida com seus olhos estalados abertos, ela sorriu.

– _SUA VADIA_! EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!

Os três homens finalmente reagiram depois de verem seu companheiro de batalha morrer tão facilmente pelas mãos de uma mulher. Largaram as tochas no chão, e vieram para cima dela, cheios de ódio.

'' _Parece que feri a honra deles.''_ Ela pensou sarcasticamente, achando engraçada a reação deles.

Entretanto, já era de se esperar a barbárie do povo de Talysia.

O sorriso irônico jamais deixou seu rosto enquanto bloqueava uma espada facilmente com sua própria mão, os homens taliesianos observaram apavorados o sangue escorrer da mão dela, mas ignoraram esse fato querendo tentar tirar mais sangue dela.

Os sons das espadas colidindo umas com as outras faziam os pássaros voarem para longe, assustados com o barulho de metal contra metal.

Razyela se movia com perfeição, seu corpo e espada fundiam-se tornando-se um. Seu corpo recuava acompanhando os movimentos de bloqueio, e seus pés dançavam com maestria a música que ela conhecia muito bem, enquanto a espada entalhada com caveiras minúsculas que percorriam todo o vinco reluzente, ela a agarrava o punho da espada com firmeza reconhecendo cada golpe e cada minúscula parte da lâmina.

Ela desviava de ataques desconexos e irregulares, taliesianos nunca tinham o menor raciocínio para fazer alguma estratégia.

E pouco a pouco ela também estava perdendo o raciocínio dos seus golpes, que se tornavam mais ferozes e fortes a cada gemido de dor dos homens ao seu redor. Por mais que ela tentasse, nunca conseguiria controlar os pensamentos que escondia em sua alma contaminada.

A _jaula do demônio_ era apenas a sua força de vontade, que se esvaía muito facilmente por suas mãos.

Dentro de si algo se debatia feroz, querendo se libertar e dominar seu corpo e mente.

 _ **Sangue. Sangue. Sangue.**_

'' _NÃO!''_

Um dos homens a atacou, e acabou ferindo seu braço esquerdo com ela tentando reprimir seus anseios. Ela agiu rápido para desviar da segunda lâmina afiada que iria acertar sua cabeça, e se jogou no chão lamacento por causa da recente chuva que havia passado mais cedo.

Estava cansada do longo período em que estava ali, frustrada por perder homens naquele campo morto. Rosnando com raiva – ainda deitada na lama – chutou com força o homem que a atacou que acabou por perder o equilíbrio com o chute, a guerreira se levantou com um pulo virando-se para o homem caído, levou sua lâmina ao pescoço do homem cortando sua jugular com um movimento rápido e seco. O sangue jorrou do pescoço dele, sujando a lama marrom com um carmesim escuro, uma visão que atiçou sua fome.

E quando o cheiro doce inundou as suas narinas, ela fechou os olhos por um segundo respirando fundo, deixando se embriagar e seu corpo ser tomado pela fome insaciável que a consumiu pouco a pouco, invadindo suas correntes sanguíneas com o veneno da besta.

Seu corpo já não era mais seu.

Era _dele,_ do demônio.

Longas garras pretas e afiadas substituíram as suas unhas, o demônio jogou a sua espada no chão e caminhou em direção ao taliesiano mais próximo, o homem até tentou correr _dele_ mas, quando seu olhar cruzou com o da besta o – fazendo ficar paralisado de medo – havia assinado seu atestado de óbito.

As garras o agarraram com violência pelo pescoço, o enforcando até seu rosto atingir uma coloração avermelhada por impedir a circulação, o demônio liberou seu aperto no pescoço do homem e levou uma das garras à testa, pressionando até romper a pele, rasgando a carne com facilidade e perfurando o cérebro até as pontudas garras aparecerem no outro lado da cabeça.

'' _Não era necessário espada, no final. ''_ Ela riu alto, gargalhando na sua própria loucura.

Nos seus pés havia o cadáver do homem ensanguentado, uma bela e macabra paisagem que agradou, só não soube dizer se foi a ela, ou a ele.

A besta gargalhava enquanto se movia selvagemente, e mutilava o braço do inimigo com a sua espada.

O único ainda vivo, não foi igualmente tolo como seus companheiros que ficaram presos aos faróis dos seus olhos que carregavam o inferno consigo, correu com a sua vida.

'' _Presas covardes, tsc.''_

Nunca se cansava do mesmo resultado no final.

– _**Por que está correndo humano?**_ _–_ o sorriso de orelha-a-orelha mostrando todos os seus dentes de tubarão era assustador, vindo do rosto dela sendo dominada pela besta.

'' _Ande logo com isto.''_

Ela praticamente suspirou internamente, estava realmente cansada da batalha de mais cedo e a única coisa que queria era um bom banho no palácio do rei – onde morava para a segurança do rei _–,_ e sua cama que parecia muito macia para ela agora.

Gritos angustiantes se fizeram presentes novamente, por pouco tempo, até tudo se silenciar.

– D-demôn...

A última palavra que o homem disse, antes de morrer engasgado com seu próprio sangue.

Entretanto, isso era algo que infelizmente ela já sabia.

Após carregar e jogar os quatro corpos na pilha de corpos carbonizados na pequena fogueira que seu exército fez, próximo à base de acampamentos deles. Razyela foi até o garoto novo que entrou para o batalhão sob o seu comando, tão jovem e já estava num lugar como aquele vendo a morte com seus próprios olhos, ela tentou ignorar as semelhanças disto com o seu passado, mas era um pensamento difícil de ser ignorado.

– Reúna todos os homens Joseph, iremos partir antes do anoitecer. – ordenou ela.

– Sim, comandante. – disse Joseph, indo rapidamente em direção aos homens na fogueira, os alertando para reunir os feridos para partirem.

Parece que a _sujeira_ foi devidamente lidada, constatou ela depois de olhar a destruição que havia deixado para trás.

 **MAIS TARDE**

Mais tarde no acampamento improvisado de seus soldados, ela analisava o grande mapa estendido sobre uma mesa rústica em sua frente já desgastada com o tempo. Sua fome havia sido saciada, isso a manteria sob controle por um tempo, aliviando suas preocupações de quando deslizaria novamente.

Todos os soldados de seu batalhão já estavam dormindo, após a suposta grande _vitória_ contra os taliesianos no campo do Arcayne, mas ela ainda estava acordada.

Após ter se banhado com um balde de água fervente e uma simples esponja, tirando a lama e o sangue dos corpos de si, vestia apenas uma camisa branca larga e comprida o suficiente para tapar até suas coxas. Razyela já deveria estar dormindo, e descansando para o longo dia de retirada de amanhã, mas ela sentia que algo estava terrivelmente _errado_ , estava tudo conforme deveria ser: investigar, matar e limpar os rastros. Entretanto, seus sentidos de perigo nunca falharam e apenas por estar tudo nos conformes do rei, era de se desconfiar – afinal, estavam lidando com taliesianos, uma raça selvagem e que dificilmente não ocorria algum imprevisto.

Os infiltrados do rei disseram ao mesmo que os taliesianos estavam formando uma rebelião na cidade de Lake, antes de atacar um vilarejo próximo e principalmente, aliado que armava as tropas do rei.

Imediatamente a ordem do rei foi:

'' _Investigue essa informação, veja quem são os infratores e limpe a bagunça feita por esses selvagens.''_

Claramente o ''limpar'' era matar todos.

Cabia a ela resolver as aflições do rei.

E após investigar mais a fundo, e constatar que o motim eram os moradores taliesianos que eram contra o reinado de Malezum, ao atacar o pequeno grupo que não tinham mais que quinze – contra seu grupo de homens –, em uma base que estavam reunidos que ficava próximo ao campo de Arcayne, quase na fronteira do território inimigo.

Razyela percebeu que eles já estavam preparados para o seu ataque, sendo que era para ser um ataque para pegar eles completamente á mercê.

Era exatamente _aí_ que ocorria o mal-entendido.

Estavam todos prontamente armados, e nenhum deles distraídos com alguma tarefa que não seja estar esperando eles.

 _''Eles já sabiam que iriamos lá.''_

Após isso, ela tinha uma certeza:

Eles queriam que o exército fossem até eles.

 _''Por que eles fariam isto, já sabendo que iriam ser massacrados?''_

Alertada pelo fato do perigo eminente, olhou para o grande mapa que mostrava boa parte do território em que estava, tentava chegar à resposta. Sua corpo estava tenso, sentia que a preocupação só aumentava a cada segundo que fazia-se mais perguntas. Nunca colocaria seus homens – sob seu comando – em perigo algum, sempre que houve uma porcentagem alta de perder muitos homens em batalha ela sempre soube se retirar, sentar e analisar novamente outra estratégia com o exército. E agora estava aqui, passando seus olhos rapidamente pelos locais em que atacaram, onde ficaram, e por onde investigou.

A intenção deles foi óbvia: chamar atenção.

Uma tentativa de emboscada, talvez? Tentativa de chamar a atenção do rei?

Muitas perguntas, e sem um único motivo para eles fazerem tal atrocidade de se matarem para nada.

Estavam perto do território inimigo, mais algumas milhas e já estaria pisando em solo inimigo, talvez chamassem atenção para que o rei a mandasse, tudo o que o rei sabia e ordenava, era diretamente para ela e contaria tudo a ela. Tal relação de confiança extrema circulou o reino todo e todos sabiam.

– Para distração? – perguntou-se baixinho para si mesmo.

Sentia uma estranha intuição de que algo estava prestes a acontecer, agarrou seus cabelos com força, os puxando para descontar sua frustração por estar algo errado e não poder fazer nada, sem ser adivinhar o que irá acontecer. Caminhando de um lado para o outro pelo quarto a passos nervosos, ela ouviu sons estranhos próximos a sua tenda em que ficava, como líder do batalhão ficava um pouco mais afastada do resto do exército, apreciava a distância e privacidade.

Passos pisando em galhos.

Instintivamente olhou para a sua espada – que parecia envolta de uma áurea, a seduzindo para empunhá-la – que estava do outro lado da tenda apoiada em sua cama. Não era uma pessoa que esperava ser atacada, sempre soube que atacar primeiro era a melhor vantagem quando estava lutando com alguém que a tentava pegar sem defesa.

Um rosnado ecoou por seus pensamentos.

O aviso estava dado.

Os passos que antes eram uma tentativa de silenciosos, já não se eram mais sabendo que ela percebeu a movimentação, ela atravessou o pequeno espaço que a separava da espada rapidamente, e assim que a alcançou não perdeu tempo retirando sua espada da bainha. Razyela virou apenas a tempo para notar dois grandes homens musculosos vestidos com roupa de couro marrom, segurando enormes facas de açougue adentrar na tenda dela.

Um deles reagiu logo que pôs os olhos sobre ela, lançando sua faca em direção a ela, que para desviar se jogou na cama improvisada.

Ela levantou-se com um pulo, um dos homens com cabelos escuros veio ao seu encontro tentando a atingir com a faca de açougue, os movimentos dele eram rápidos e brutais sem qualquer conexão ou pensamento racional, apenas o objetivo de acertar alguma coisa. A estupidez estava no sangue dessa raça, não tinham paciência, estratégia, apenas força brutal. Isso ela estudou, analisou minuciosamente nos campos de batalha e lutando contra cada guerreiro deles.

Razyela apenas desviava dos golpes ficando na defensiva, quando o outro taliesiano deu a volta para atacá-la pelas costas enquanto se defendia, ela não teve outra opção sem ser se deixar ser atingida pela lâmina grossa e coberta pela fuligem enferrujada, o seu sangue tingiu a terra seca.

Sangue escuro – tão escuro, que sua tonalidade era quase preta – escorria do seu ombro rapidamente, a perda de sangue a fez um pouco cambaleante e tonta, pelo esforço necessário de se manter acordada depois do longo dia.

Entretanto, ela não iria deixar ser pega por esses _selvagens,_ como muitos denominam essa raça.

Sem se importar com a dor e tontura, desligando-se de tudo.

Somente ela e a espada.

Depois de sucessivos golpes certeiros, ela feriu gravemente um deles que só teve tempo para levar suas mãos ao pescoço antes do olhar vazio preencher seus olhos. O baque de seu corpo no chão foi o único som do ambiente.

Seu sangue misturou-se ao dela na terra seca.

– Como é a sensação da morte chegando? – Virou-se para o outro homem enquanto passava sua lâmina pelo couro das vestes do taliesiano morto no chão.

– Em breve você saberá. – o taliesiano gargalhou ruidosamente, após responder.

Ignorando a gargalhada e o que ele disse, ela avançou na direção dele.

Ficaram andando em círculo pela pequena tenda um analisando ao outro, era questão de tempo dele perder a paciência e partir para o ataque, e foi justamente o que aconteceu.

Quando ele cortou a distância pequena para fazer um golpe na altura do pescoço dela com a força total, ela abaixou-se desviando para dirigir seu ataque ao braço em que ele segurava o facão, mas ele conseguiu desviar por um segundo, mas não foi o suficiente para a longa espada dela não o atingir, acertando em cheio seu pulso direito, sua espada afundou-se na carne dele com tanta força que abriu a carne do pulso, ela sorriu quando os ossos se tornaram visíveis em meio ao sangue e carne.

E antes mesmo do homem urrar de dor, ela pulou em cima dele o derrubando com o seu peso.

– Eu espero que pra você, a morte seja dolorosa. – ela disse sentada em cima do corpo do homem, com a mão na boca dele o impedindo de produzir quaisquer sons que fossem acordar os soldados. Com a espada na garganta dele, ela estava prestes a terminar com isso quando sentiu seu corpo inteiro paralisado.

Então ela sentiu a presença de mais pessoas adentrando a tenda, mas ela não podia virar-se para olhar.

'' _Que merda é essa?!''_ Ela praguejou mentalmente.

Sentiu uma energia poderosa dentro do recinto, uma poderosa magia negra. A forte sensação de algo se entrelaçando e apertando fortemente dentro do seu peito, a fez gemer de dor.

Mas tão logo que veio, abruptamente a dor parou.

E subitamente um calor agradável preencheu o frio gelado dentro de si, a fazendo relaxar imediatamente.

Seu corpo foi jogado para o lado violentamente, pelo homem que estava abaixo de si com a mão ensanguentada, e ela pode observar finalmente quem eram os invasores. Passando seus olhos por todos, ela parou em um que estava encostado num dos armários rústicos que guardava mapas importantes que ficava num canto escuro, aonde a luz das velas não chegavam. O taliesiano estava vestido com um manto longo preto, e o capuz impossibilitava de ver seu rosto com ele de cabeça baixa. Seus braços musculosos estavam cruzados sobre seu peito, ele usava luvas pretas, não deixando qualquer parte do seu corpo amostra.

Havia uma aura perigosa sobre ele, seu corpo rígido mostrava a total atenção no que ocorria ao seu redor e emanava ameaça aos próximos de si.

Ela interrompeu sua observação do homem encapuzado, quando recebeu um forte chute abrupto.

– É essa Azrael? – o homem pergunta para alguém que ela não sabe dizer quem, após chutar repetidas vezes Razyela no chão, a longa camisa branca que estava vestindo, estava completamente suja da terra e do sangue dos cadáveres taliesianos.

Ela realmente não se importou se estava suja, mas se importou com os chutes que fizeram com que sua vestimenta subisse e se amarrotasse centímetros abaixo de sua cintura, deixando sua região íntima amostra que estava coberta por um pedaço de pano fino. Importou-se também quando aqueles homens olharam para ela como um pedaço de carne, que estava à mercê para o banquete.

Ela tentou se mover de qualquer maneira, por mais que usasse a força de vontade que tinha em se movimentar, não adiantava.

Os taliesianos se aproximaram do seu corpo deitado, e ela não pode fazer nada – gritar, chorar ou sequer gemer de dor – apenas observar, enquanto mãos apalpavam seus seios duramente – que deixaria marcas mais tarde –, e outros pares de mãos apertavam suas coxas e foram subindo em direção a sua virilha.

Ela fechou seus olhos, tentando não sentir ou pensar em alguma coisa.

'' _Não... Não... De novo não... ''_

Estava quebrando aos poucos sua sanidade, imagens do passado estavam subindo para a superfície novamente, lembranças que ela levou anos para bloquear e trancar sob sete chaves. E lá estava ela, passando por _aquilo_ novamente.

'' _A-Alguém... Por f-fav-vor!''_

Ela implorou para si mesmo, que aquilo acabasse logo.

Porém, ela sabia que certos momentos nunca terminavam rapidamente.

– _Razyela... Razyela... – ele balança a cabeça em negação. – Então é aqui que você vem toda a noite para... Isso? – aponta para a espada em sua mão._

 _Sem falar nada, ela assentiu._

– _Ajoelhe-se. – ele ordenou retirando o cinto preto de sua calça._

 _E naquele chão lamacento da chuva recente que havia passado por ali, ela se ajoelhou de costas para ele._

 _Ela nunca reagiu nos atos seguintes, ela merecia tudo isso._

Lembranças estavam invadindo sua mente.

'' _PARE COM ISTO!''_

Repentinamente, o demônio rosna alto, rasgando suas lembranças no meio, assumindo o controle do seu corpo e mente. Enquanto foi deixada num canto da sua mente.

Segundos antes do demônio agir, o comando alto do encapuzado se ouviu distante antes dela ficar inconsciente.

– Já basta! – ordena Azrael, se movendo em direção aos homens próximo da mulher inconsciente.

– Qual é', Azrael! Deixa a gente se divertir um pouco com essa _bonequinha_ aqui. – um deles disse contrariado.

O grito mudo que saiu de sua boca logo depois foi o suficiente para afastar os homens de perto de Razyela caída no chão.

– Alguém mais deseja contrariar minhas ordens? – ele pergunta olhando para todos. – Levem-na para o compartimento silenciosamente, e iremos partir em seguida.

Todos ficaram em completo silêncio, acatando a ordem de seu líder, dando a volta no corpo morto de seu companheiro.

Ninguém mais desobedeceu a partir de então.


End file.
